ipakfandomcom-20200213-history
Transaction Pro Importer
After you export the settled imprests, you are now ready to import them into Quickbooks online as journal entries using the Transaction Pro Importer App within Quickbooks. Open quickbooks, and access the Transaction Pro Importer app using the Intuit app menu at the top right hand of the screen Step 1: Selecting and Uploading the csv file #Click the Select File button; a file dialog box will appear #Select a file matching the data file types supported above and click ok #Click the Upload File button Step 2: Selecting a Worksheet Once the file has been successfully uploaded the screen will automatically change prompting the user to select a worksheet within the Excel file. Click the drop down list to display all the worksheets within the Excel file uploaded. Note that if the Excel file only contains a single sheet or a CSV file was uploaded this screen is not displayed. Step 3: Selecting an Import Type Once the worksheet has been chosen the screen will automatically change prompting the user to select an import type. Click the drop down list to display all the import types available within the utility. Select the import type you wish to work with to continue. For Imprest Returns, select Journal Entry as import type Step 4: Field Mapping Once the import type has been chosen the screen will automatically change and load the field mapping and import screen below. Transaction Pro automatically matches up the QuickBooks Field with the matching name in the header row of the uploaded file. Because the headers in our file match the QuickBooks fields, Transaction Pro automatically maps these for you and displays the mapped field data in the grid at the bottom of the screen. MAPPING REQUIRED FIELDS To perform a successful import, the fields with a red asterisk after them must be mapped and a value for that field must exist in the import file. Step 5: Review Data Prior to Import Once the mapping for your import has been completed review the data to be imported on the screen below. Use the checkboxes in the first column to include/exclude the rows you wish to import. Checking or unchecking the Import column in the header row selects or unselects all checkboxes below. Step 6: Importing Data To begin the data import, click the Import button below the grid. A message will prompt you to continue. Choose Yes to begin the import. During this process the following screen below will appear. IT IS CRITICAL THAT YOU DO NOT LEAVE THE PAGE WHILE THIS SCREEN IS DISPLAYED OR ALL YOUR DATA MAY NOT IMPORT INTO QUICKBOOKS ONLINE. Step 7: Reviewing Imported Data Once the import has been completed one of two screens will appear – the pre import validation log or the import log screen. Review the following conditions for each screen to appear. Pre Import Validation Log: If your data is missing required data or fields are not of the correct type (e.g. a date field is required and you didn’t specify a valid date) the validation log will appear. Transaction Pro will not allow an import to occur until all of the missing or incorrect data is fixed prior to sending to QuickBooks Online. Review the log below for missing or incorrect data, click the Back button and then fix the data in the grid on the previous screen by entering the data manually into the grid or changing the field mapping. You may also choose to make these changes in your import file itself and then start over from step 1. Import Log: If your data imported successfully, a screen similar to the one below will appear. Congratulations, your data has been successfully imported into QuickBooks Online! Review the log below to see which transactions were successfully imported. Rows with a status column of “Error” indicate these rows were not imported. You should review the error message and reattempt to import those rows. FINISHED You can now view the imported data through Quickbooks as normal ___________________________________________ Other notes on using the Transaction Pro Importer App 1. What can I import using this tool? The Transaction Pro Importer for Intuit App Center supports the following import types: *· Bills *· Bill Payments *· Checks *· Credit Card Charges *· Estimates *· Invoices *· Items *· Journal Entries *· Receive Payments *· Sales Receipts *· Time Activities *· Vendors 2. Problem with sub-accounts Creating Accounts with sub-accounts will not work. Accounts with sub-accounts must already exist prior to import.